


Seven Is A Lucky Number

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Super Soldier Serum, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's already noticed that the super soldier serum seems have some unintended side effects, and he makes a promise to Steve to prove just how much it enhances certain activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Is A Lucky Number

Steve’s fourth orgasm arrives with a breathless gasp and a half-hearted spurt. His stomach and chest are already streaked with cum, his thighs trembling beneath Bucky’s hands as Bucky fucks into him and within minutes, the fifth orgasm wreaks havoc on him, sending hard shudders through his body, nearly spasming with the intensity of it before his body just collapses, his arms and legs flopping back against the sheets with a soft fwump, his cock leaking out just a couple drops. 

Bucky settles over him, his hard cock still buried deep inside of him, promising another release. For the moment though, Bucky stills his hips and kisses Steve sweetly, deeply, as his hand wipes the soft sheen of sweat from both their brows, as they pant against each other’s mouth in love and in awe.

They’ve been at this for almost an hour; Bucky doesn’t make promises he can’t keep.

Steve can barely move he’s so trashed on coming, but the shift of Bucky’s cock into his overeager prostate is keeping him hard and needy. Through all of it, neither of them have so much as thought about touching his cock, but apparently it doesn’t matter. Steve just needs Bucky’s cock pounding into his prostate to push him over the edge, over and over, and even just feeling so full of Bucky is the best turn on Steve could ever ask for.

Bucky breaks the kiss to mutter praise against Steve’s lips. “You,” he says in a drawing voice, appreciating, grinning, “look so fucking wrecked right now. It’s the most goddamn gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Steve manages a needy moan in reply, and Bucky laughs softly and delivers another kiss.

“So is that how we put a stop to your witty retorts? Five orgasms?” Bucky teases. “That’s a trick I wish I’d learned sooner.”

“Fuck off,” Steve replies breathlessly, a weak grin plastered to his face as his head lolls back against the pillow. It’s not much, but he’s impressed that he can still string words together at all.

Bucky laughs again, pressing his lips to the underside of Steve’s jaw. “Okay, so you’re not completely out of it yet, I take it.” His tongue flicks out against the skin, drags along the curve of his jaw to his ear, nibbling at the lobe. “What about if you come again, hm?”

Bucky grinds his hips, his cock pressing against all the right spots inside of him and Steve whines. He’s so fucking overstimulated, but somehow he still wants more. He’s still hard; he wants to come again, fuck, he wants Bucky to fuck him again, he didn’t even know it was possible after already coming so many times.

“Mmm, love it when you sound like that, baby,” he purrs softly. He jerks his hips once, quickly, and Steve sucks in a breath at the white hot flash of arousal. “Sound so beautiful for me.”

Bucky’s hips go back to grinding in a slow, steady motion and the pleasure ripples through Steve continuously. He could swear he was drowning in it, but he doesn’t even want to be saved, fuck it almost hurts, because his prostate hasn’t been given a single break, but he wouldn’t want Bucky to stop even if he could put the words together to say it. It’s torture, but this is the best he’s probably felt in his entire goddamn life.

Each motion of Bucky’s hips stimulate his rim, make his cock rub against his prostate--but his cock and balls are trapped beneath Bucky’s stomach and those are getting stimulation too as Bucky gyrates. Steve is back to heavy panting in under a minute, his head spinning while the rest of the world is slipping away until it’s just Bucky’s heat over him and his cock inside of him, and not a damned thing else in the world matters.

Steve doesn’t even realize that he’s whimpering at first, aching for Bucky to give him more. His head tosses from one side to the other as if it’ll shake off the haze in his brain, even though he’s not really committed to wanting it gone.

“I know,” Bucky says sweetly, his own voice a little breathless. If Steve were in a coherent state, he’d think about how Bucky hasn’t even come yet after all of this, how Bucky must be aching to. “Baby, I know, I know.” Bucky’s mouth is scattering kisses from his ear all the way down to his collarbone. “You’re doing so good for me, gonna make you come again, nice and slow this time.”

Steve whines, and he hears Bucky let out a breathless sound that might be laughter. He doesn’t pick up the pace of his hips though, just keeps them pressed in close, his cock as deep inside of Steve as he can rightfully get, stomach causing heat against Steve's cock and balls, and it’s not long before Steve’s volume picks up, before he feels the heat and pressure of another orgasm building slow, fuck, so slow, slow enough that he can anticipate it, and he whimpers harder, faster, louder, until the orgasm is so close he can damn near taste it, and his arm and legs jolt off the bed to wrap around Bucky and squeeze him tight as a long, high-pitched moan, leaks out of him.

He comes again, another sad little squirt between their stomachs, though the orgasm persists long past the ejaculation, and Bucky’s cock feels even thicker moving inside of him while he’s clenched down.

After a moment, Bucky’s hips slow, and the orgasm releases Steve. His limbs flop back to the bed, lifeless and weak, and he can feel the gentle tremor working its way through him. Bucky’s mouth descends on his neck, where he starts sucking and teething.

Steve lets out a soft breath and wonders if it’s over. He’s damn near ready to pass out now, wants a long night’s rest curled up in Bucky’s arms more than anything. Doesn’t even care if he’s covered in come, because he doesn’t think his limbs will work long enough to even get him to the shower. He’s looking forward to it after so many orgasms, looking forward to resting, right up until Bucky says...

“One more.”

Steve gasps, coming back from the brink of slumber, his senses overwhelmed at the idea. He feels completely frayed already, like he’s unravelling, and most of the language has been fucked out of him, but he protests softly, “B... Buck...”

“You can do it, Stevie,” Bucky coaxes hotly into his ear, against his skin as he starts nibbling at the flesh of his neck a little more insistently (and fuck if that’s not the best way to get him going again). “I said seven, and neither of us are backing out now. One more, okay?”

And god, god, Steve doesn’t know if he can hold it together, but Bucky’s so right and Steve’s body is still aching for him like some damned animal in heat. His cock is getting hard all over again and throbbing gently and Bucky’s cock fills him so fucking perfectly that Steve is just greedy for it. He nods as he pants through parted lips.

“I’ll come with you this time,” Bucky whispers, the smile evident in the tone of his voice. “I know you love it when I come inside you.”

Steve moans. He does love it. He loves that he can feel it when it happens, and god, he wants Bucky to come too. After all of this, Bucky deserves to come.

Bucky thrusts his hips and Steve feels like he’s been pushed over a ledge--there are stars lighting up on the backs of his eyelids, and the stimulation almost hurts more than it feels good, but it feels better because it hurts and Steve doesn’t want it to stop.

“Buuuuuck,” he whines, the only word left in his vocabulary. Bucky thrusts his hips forward again, and Steve forgets to breathe.

Bucky slowly works into an agonizing pace, and as he speeds up, Steve slowly loses his mind and control of his reactions. It isn’t long before Bucky’s hips are snapping in and out, a soft wet slap ending each inward thrust. One thrust makes Steve’s arms reach for Bucky’s shoulders, and the next makes them fall flat to the bed. He gropes for Bucky’s ass, his back, seeking purchase and never quite finding it before a spasm makes him flop back to the bed. He loses track, he doesn’t know what to do with his arms, each thrust into his overworked prostate makes him feel like he could explode.

“Nnnnnnnnn,” Steve whines, toes clenching, hands finding Bucky’s back again and trying to hold on, finding grip for about three second before his nails are dragging across the skin--he hears Bucky suck in a breath, and then Bucky’s biting down harder on his neck and a sharp jolt of pleasure goes right from his neck to his entrance, from Bucky’s mouth to his cock like it’s one big circle of pleasure that Steve is completely trapped in.

Bucky thrusts harder, and Steve’s mind goes blank. He wouldn’t remember his own damn name if Bucky thought to ask, suddenly all there is is Bucky’s cock and mouth, all there is is the lightening hot arousal surging through him as he arches and cries out--distantly he hears Bucky groan, and feels the heat of his release inside of him as Bucky fucks into him and doesn’t stop, keeps fucking him with all he’s got until--

“AHHH!” Steve shouts sharply as the final orgasm grips him. Cum dribbles onto his belly, his cock already so spent, and he breathes heavily as Bucky slows, stops, then collapses on top of him.

For a few minutes, all they can do is breathe. Bucky nuzzles against his neck, and Steve wants to wrap his arms around Bucky, but he honestly can’t move. Bucky might as well have fucked the bones out of him for all that he feels capable of doing right now.

Eventually, Bucky speaks up, “God bless the super soldier serum.”

Steve pushes out a breath meant as a laugh, though he’s not quite recovered enough yet to make the sound properly. It’s going to take him a little while longer to recover, he thinks.

Bucky rubs his face against his skin, everything just a little sticky from sweat. He feels Bucky’s hand move into his hair, his fingers combing through it, and if possible, Steve feels himself go more lax, exhaling ever so softly.

“You did so good, Stevie,” Bucky praises, and Steve practically melts at the sound of his voice. “Sounded so good, looked beautiful. How do you feel, you feel good?”

“Mmhmm,” Steve replies, everything still tinted with a bit of contented haze that Steve’s in no rush to get rid of.

“Yeah? You liked that?”

Steve hums, and Bucky laughs.

“So if I wanted to do it again, you’d give me the go ahead?” Bucky asks.

Steve doesn’t even need to think about it. As overwhelming as that was and as exhausted as he is, he’d do this all over again in a heartbeat. He’s going to sleep so well tonight.

“Great,” Bucky says, his voice playful, kissing on Steve’s neck sweetly. “Next time, we’re going for eight.”

Steve lets out a half-hearted groan, trying to act exasperated... but there’s no point in pretending. Him and Bucky both know that when the time comes, Steve will be all for it.


End file.
